


You'll be in My Heart

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Quidditch, References to Depression, Rehabilitation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: While working at a wizarding rehabilitation centre after the war, Ginny finds herself doing a bit more soul-searching than planned.





	You'll be in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare) in the [BTSS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSS2019) collection. 



> So first let me tell you that this is the first of three parts to this story. This is a new pairing for me but when I chose the prompt, I knew I couldn't go with my usual pairings. Anyway, I fell in love with them and I hope that you enjoy it as well! Thank you so much to the Admin at Fairest of the Rare for running this fest and allowing me to post my story over a short period of time rather than all at once so I can include scenes that I would otherwise have had to cut! Happy reading! xx 
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. She also gets credit for Alpha reading! Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Tarzan and Jane — Tarzan

"How much longer are you with us, Red?"

Charlie's question broke Ginny out of the reverie she'd been stuck in, and she took a deep breath. Shrugging one shoulder, she said, "Just three more weeks and then it's back to London. I have that tryout with the Holyhead Harpies on the first of September."

Charlie let out a low whistle. "And you're not back home training your arse off? I'm surprised."

"I get enough airtime here," Ginny pointed out, crossing her arms and slouching back in the chair. "I'll be fine. They said I'm a shoe in anyway. The tryout is just a formality."

"If you say so, lil sis," Charlie said with a wry grin. Pushing himself to stand, he added, "Well, we're lucky to have you here. I'm going to go and catch a nap before it's time to prep for dinner."

Instead of replying, Ginny simply waved as her brother exited her tent and went to seek shelter in his own. Biting her lip in a very Hermione-like manner, Ginny took in the sight of her own tent. She'd grown accustomed to living this way over the past few months. It would be hard to leave and return to her normal life, but she had that tryout and Harry was waiting for her, after all.

Standing, Ginny went to the opening of her tent and peered out at the camp. Well, it was much more than that. It was a rehabilitation centre for witches and wizards that were significantly impacted by the war. Healers and other volunteers helped those that suffered from extensive spell and curse side effects, as well as those that had PTSD. When Charlie had volunteered to run the magical creatures program after Fred's funeral had ended, Ginny had followed his lead and signed on to help run the Quidditch program.

Both Ginny and Charlie had no desire to stick around the Burrow and watch as their parents and siblings continued to mourn Fred. They were mourning too, but they needed to do it in their own way. It was Kingsley who petitioned the creation of the Treatment and Rehabilitation Zone and Nursery, or TARZAN for short. As soon as Arthur brought home the pamphlet of information, the two filled out the appropriate paperwork and soon found themselves in a remote location in West Africa.

As it turns out, Ginny fell in love with the place. It was like a glorified camp, but with magic. Healers from all over the world came to take care of the patients, and in the meantime, there were various activities for the patients to take part in as part of their mental rehabilitation. Charlie had different magical creatures brought in for the patients to help care for, learn about, and yes, even play with.

Luna had shown up on day three of the setup and joined her brother's team. Ginny was thankful to have another friendly face at TARZAN, especially since she'd had to leave Harry behind. He'd wanted to dive right into Auror training and left her to her own devices. She figured they'd catch up as soon as she was back just like they always did. There was nothing to worry about on that front.

However, now there were only three weeks left until she was set to return to London, and, suddenly, Ginny wasn't sure she was ready to go home. She'd helped build the Quidditch program from scratch and wanted to see it through, or, at the very least, make sure it was in good hands once she left. That's why she'd put off her tryout until the first of September.

Deciding to get an early start on prepping dinner, Ginny left her tent and headed toward the mess hall. Halfway there, she spotted Luna standing near the activity grounds, who waved her over. She waved back and then veered in the direction of the Quidditch pitch instead.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked when she reached her friend. "Shouldn't you be off playing with the kneazles?"

"I was headed there to feed them but Viktor stopped me earlier," Luna explained. "He was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Ginny frowned and looked toward the pitch. "What for?"

"He's been asking for you," Luna whispered so that no one else would hear. There were no secrets in such a small camp. She gestured to where Viktor Krum was seated polishing his broomstick.

"What does he want?" Ginny asked frowning. After the final battle, Viktor had been unable to cope with what he'd done during the Triwizard Tournament. He insisted it was his fault he'd been put under the Imperius curse and aided in the return of Voldemort. Because of that, he' was recommended to join TARZAN as one of its first patients.

"He just said that he wants to talk to you about something," Luna said with a shrug. "He wouldn't elaborate."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "Well, I guess I'll go find out what he wants. We don't have any Quidditch games scheduled until after the evening meal."

"I think he just likes your company," Luna pointed out, still speaking in hushed tones.

"That may be true, but I won't be here forever," Ginny said in reply.

"I know, but he seems to do better when he's with you." This time Luna didn't stick around for a response. She headed off to the magical creature centre, probably to prepare for that afternoon activity.

Ginny ran a hand through her red hair. "Yeah," she said as she stepped into the makeshift Quidditch field. "I noticed that too."

For some absurd reason, Ginny felt nervous about approaching Viktor. She'd been working with him on the Quidditch pitch ever since he first arrived here at TARZAN. Why was today any different? Sure, his arrival had been more than a surprise, but that shouldn't make a difference. When he'd first came to the camp, Ginny had been shocked to learn of his affliction.

Because of their past history attending Hogwarts together during the Triwizard tournament, Viktor always seemed to migrate toward her when they were prepping teams or practising on the pitch. Honestly, Ginny, never minded. It was nice to have someone as knowledgeable at Quidditch as she was, and who had professional experience. She had to admit, there were quite a few times where she'd picked his brain about tactics and his favourite moves. They often were the last to leave the pitch after a practice or game night.

Now, though, Ginny felt as if there were a hundred Cornish Pixies inside her stomach as she approached Viktor. He was sitting on the bench, his hands smoothing polish over the firm handle of his broom. That thought made her smile. If this were fourth-year, Ron probably would have made a dirty joke. Who was she kidding? He still would. It didn't help that he'd obviously managed to overheat in the sun and removed his shirt at some point.

Clearing her throat, Ginny stopped at the end of the bench to get his attention. As the wizard glanced up, he flicked his head to get his long hair out of his face. When he saw her standing there, he set aside his polish and stood.

"Ginny," Viktor said, his face breaking into a smile. "I was hoping you would come."

"Hey, Viktor," Ginny greeted, waving at the former seeker for Bulgaria. "Luna said you were looking for me?"

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "I had a question."

Quirking her head in inquiring, she asked, "What's up? I have to get to the mess hall to help prepare dinner. "

"This will be quick," he said slowly and then appeared to swallow. "I need your help with something."

Ginny wondered what was causing him such trouble. She hoped that he didn't have a backward slide. He'd told her his therapy sessions had been going well lately. Luna liked to insist it was because of all the time they spent together, but Ginny had Harry and… Well, that was really the issue, right? Shaking her head to discard such thoughts, Ginny refocused on Viktor.

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

Viktor stepped closer to her then, his dark eyes glinting in the sunlight. "I need to write a letter to your Ministry, but my written English is not so good as when I speak it."

"You need me to help write a letter?" Ginny was confused. She thought that when he learned English, he'd learned how to write it as well.

"Yes." He nodded, taking another step toward her. "If you do not mind. I thought we could have lunch and you could help."

Ginny tucked a loose piece of hair back behind her ear. She knew she should say no and possibly tell him to get Charlie or even his therapist healer to help, but that would seem mean. Plus, she kind of wanted to have lunch with him. He was her friend, right? That was okay. Friends had lunch all the time. It would be fine.

She sighed. "I guess I could push some things aside for that."

The smile that graced Viktor's face was worth saying yes for. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, lifted her off the ground, and twirled her around before settling her back on her feet. It left Ginny a bit breathless, but she felt like she hid it well.

"Thank you, Ginny," Viktor said as he released his hold.

"Uh, yeah," she stammered, trying to get her mouth to cooperate with her head. Or her head to collaborate with her mouth. Which one she wasn't quite sure. "No problem. I have to go now, though..."

"Yes, yes, of course. I am sorry I have kept you so long. I will see you tomorrow, yes?" Viktor asked, staring down into Ginny's chocolate eyes.

He was so close that Ginny could feel the heat of the day radiating off his naked chest. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, she somehow managed to nod and say, "Yeah, sure. Tomorrow," before backing away and all but running toward the mess hall.

Tonight she would see Viktor at the Quidditch games, but there would be many other people around also. Tomorrow, however, she would be having lunch with Viktor. Alone. Reaching the end of the footpath that led away from the pitch, Ginny glanced over her shoulder. He was still watching. The look in his eyes sent a thrill down her spine.

Tearing her gaze away from his, Ginny clenched her fists and hurried to the mess hall. She needed to get her mind off the feelings stirring inside her chest. Peeling ten pounds of potatoes should help with that. Then again, planning forbidden lunches with wizards that were off limits tended to leave you more than a bit unsettled, especially in the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
